


(You Turn Me Into) Someone I Don't Know

by thedisgruntledone



Series: Unfair Exchange [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisgruntledone/pseuds/thedisgruntledone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks he's finally managed to get the upper hand in the game he and Lecter are playing. What he hasn't learned is that there is no situation that Lecter can't turn to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to comment and kudos on the last bit. :D

He looked at the clock, sighed, looked away. Tried and failed to keep his eyes from shifting towards his phone. Forced his gaze away and counted seconds in his head. Finally he gave up and stood, gathering his things. He would get no more work done today.

He had not received the normal call again. This would make the third time since he’d flat out refused to try the toy that Lecter had pulled out during one of their less orthodox “therapy” sessions. When he’d understood what was expected of him, he’d said no and continued saying it, even as Lecter had done his best to persuade him otherwise, first with reminders of what their bargain entailed, followed by less and less veiled threats to return to his relationship with Alana Bloom – the relationship that Will had been doing his best to prevent by offering himself, instead. This last usually caused him to cave, to give in to whatever new form of pleasurable torture Lecter had devised, but it had not worked. For once, Will’s reluctance to play had won out over his concern for the innocent woman Lecter had been intent on manipulating, and he’d walked out of the house high on his victory – for Lecter had decided that if Will would not cooperate with what he’d wanted, he might as well not be there.

That high had lasted until the allotted time for his therapy, when he’d expected Lecter to phone and plead exhaustion, as usual. That call had not come, and confused, Will had gone to his office, where he’d gotten the kind of therapy he’d received before Will had ever made his offer, before that offer had been accepted. They’d spoken of Will’s most current case with Jack Crawford, of how he was coping with the people who’d thought him a murderer not so long ago. They spoke a bit about how he dealt with the things he had gone right back to looking at after he’d been proven innocent, and at the end of that conversation Lecter had asked calmly if Will still thought of killing him. Of course he did. Lecter had nodded, smiled, dismissed him. Not once did he make mention of their new arrangement, and Will had left confused, and strangely disappointed, although he’d never admit it.

The next week would have been the same, he had no doubt, but he’d been called away from therapy by Jack and would never know for sure. However, no call had come before Jack had barged into his office, barking that he needed Will now, get a move on – and Will had been lingering on purpose, both hoping for and dreading the call.

He wondered as he made the drive to Lecter’s office if that meant the deal was off. He thought not, not yet. This was another game, to see if Will would break, would open his mouth and ask for it, admit that he _liked_ what Lecter did to him. Will did not intend to give him that satisfaction.

He parked his car a good few blocks away from Lecter’s office, because he was early and because he needed to clear his head. Taking a bit of a walk in the brisk air would solve both of those problems. He wrapped his scarf a bit tighter, shoved his hands into his pockets, and set off, thought of nothing but how good the cold air felt on his flushed cheeks and how his footsteps sounded on the pavement. He was so focused on not paying attention to the world that he nearly ran into Alana as she exited Lecter’s building.

“Careful, Will,” she chided gently, placing a hand on his arm so that they would not collide. Will started, blinked, then let his eyes scan her, assessing. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, and while he wanted to believe that it was because of the sudden cold, he knew better. She’d barely stepped outside, hadn’t had a chance to really feel the difference in temperature. No. Lecter had invited her over, to try and reestablish their friendship. He’d smiled, provided the beer she preferred to wine, flirted. She’d responded to that flirtation, and although that was as far as it had gone the memory of where it _could_ go, where it had gone once before, had animated her, made her even more lovely than usual. Lecter had seen this and been tempted, but he was still waiting on Will. Perhaps he would take what she was willing to offer another time, if Will did not cave soon.

Will shook himself out of his thoughts. Alana was looking at him curiously, biting her lip. She wanted to say something but was being cautious, unsure how he’d take it. He didn’t want to hear what she had to say. He made to move around her with a polite “pardon me,” but she grabbed his arm before he could go far.

“I still think that this is a bad idea,” she said in a rush, knowing that he wouldn’t let her say much, “but I don’t want there to be so much animosity between us. I’d like to be friendly, Will, even if we can’t go back to the way we were.”

Her eyes searched his face hopefully, and Will ached with how badly he wanted to give her the answer she was looking for. He understood that having reconnected with Hannibal, she wanted to continue mending fences, but they were not the same people they had been when they had been awkwardly working their way around a friendship that could be more. They weren’t even the same people they had been when she’d confronted him about resuming therapy with the man he’d tried to kill – at least he wasn’t. He’d allowed Lecter too far under his skin for that, and though he’d done it for her, there would always be a distance between them now, even if she never knew why.

Gently, he pulled his arm out of her grasp, and gave her as soft a smile as he could manage. “I don’t feel any animosity towards you,” he said, and her face fell as she read the dismissal in his words and on his face. She nodded and stepped away from him, and before he could change his mind Will turned from her and walked away.

Lecter greeted him cordially enough, as though he hadn’t timed Alana’s visit to coincide with Will’s appointment, and Will let him get away with it. His message had been received loud and clear – what would be the point of confronting him with what they both knew he’d done? Better to just give him his victory and move on.

With that in mind, he had barely walked into the office before he spoke. “I half expected you to call and request that we meet at your place instead.”

Lecter regarded him coolly. “I have found my old energy returning these past few weeks. Perhaps I am getting better quality of sleep.”

Will grit his teeth, forced it out. “That makes one of us, then.”

“I am sorry to hear of your sleeping troubles. You were doing so much better of late that I had hoped you had put them behind you for good. Tell me, has your latest case with Jack Crawford brought back the nightmares?”

Will shook his head mutely. He wondered if Lecter would make him beg. Figured the answer was yes.

Lecter rolled his lips into his mouth as though he was thinking. “If not the cases, Will, why do you suppose your sleep is so troubled of late?” He strode to one of the chairs in the middle of his office and sat down in it, crossing his legs.

Will followed his example, sinking into the chair gratefully. He rubbed at his temples briefly. “I dream of you.”

“And what do I do in these dreams that disturb your sleep?”

“Touch me.”

The words were choked out through a throat that had closed with something like terror, because Will wasn't lying. He _had_ dreamed of Lecter touching him in those past weeks – more than once he’d woken aching and miserable, shame coursing through his body even as he’d reached under the blankets to take care of what the dreams had done to him.

He missed what Lecter did to him, and that scared the hell out of him. The only consolation that he had was that he could use those feelings to his advantage. 

Lecter raised a brow. “I touch you. In what way do I touch you?”

“You know damn well in what way.”

“And these dreams keep you awake?”

“I don’t particularly enjoy having them.”

Lecter nodded. “I don’t suppose you do. However, you can take comfort in the knowledge that these dreams of yours will never be a reality.”

Will laughed unhappily. “I don’t think that I can, actually. I don’t want to.  I want -“ he cut himself off, cut his eyes to the floor in apparent embarrassment, watching through his lashes as Lecter considered him. He had no worries that his bait would not be taken. Lecter still wanted to play with him – his engineering Will’s little meet and greet with Alana was proof enough of that – but first Will had to surrender.

Lecter said nothing, and Will brought his gaze back up. The doctor was watching him patiently, waiting. He would give Will nothing until he explicitly asked.

He opened his mouth. Closed it. Took a deep breath. The words came through clenched teeth. “Please, Dr. Lecter, can we go back to yours?”

Still nothing. Lecter tapped his finger on the arm of the chair once, twice, but made no other move. He was still waiting for something from Will, though at first he had no clue what it was.

Lecter helped him out. His eyes flicked from his face to the floor and back twice. Will suddenly understood what he wanted and flinched. Lecter’s face was a study in triumphant pleasure, and oh, how he hated it. He brought up the image of Alana’s face as she’d left the office, thought about Lecter making her do the things he did to Will.

He got on his knees, and asked again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change and extra tags. In short, here there be porn, people.

They didn’t go back to Lecter’s that night.

After Will had done what the other man wanted, he’d found himself once again going through the motions of regular therapy for the entire allotted hour, squirming with the humiliating memory of looking up at Lecter from the floor, asking him please, could they resume their other therapy, and having him smirk back that as they were already at the office, they might as well continue there. Will had shot to his feet, furious, cheeks burning, and gone to walk out, but Lecter’s voice had stopped him cold.

“I will not be this patient again, William. Do not make the mistake of walking out on me twice.”

Message received, Will had sat, had suffered the rest of Lecter’s punishment the best he could. Once the hour had been up he’d fairly fled, barely heeding the soft voice behind him wishing him a pleasant evening. The only thing on his mind was getting the hell out of that office and going home, where he could pour himself a drink and try to forget that he’d actually gotten on his knees and begged for Lecter to take him apart. The fact that he hadn’t actually said that hardly mattered. They’d both known what going to Lecter’s home meant. It meant that Will had given in, yet again.

His only consolation was that he had a week of distance to put behind the incident before he had to be confronted with it again. He was sure that the next appointment would be at the house and not the office, and he fervently hoped that a week would be enough time for Lecter to get the majority of his gloating out of his system.

He should have known that Lecter wouldn’t be able to leave it. The next afternoon he received a call just as he was getting ready to leave the Academy for home. He answered without looking, assuming it was Jack to tell him that the latest serial killer had struck again.

“Another body?”

“What an interesting way to answer one’s phone. I imagine that a simple glance at the screen before answering might have inspired a different greeting.”

Will stopped moving. His fingers clenched briefly on the phone and his spine stiffened. “Dr. Lecter.”

“That is much better, though perhaps not as warm as it could be. However, I did not call to go over proper telephone etiquette with you.”

“I can’t think why you called at all. Surely whatever you have to say to me could wait until next week.” Will started moving again, heavily, his shoes squeaking on the linoleum. He knew why Lecter had called. There was really only one reason he ever bothered, anymore. All Will could think was that he should have seen this coming.

“That is just it. I am concerned that you might need someone to talk to before your next appointment. You were very tense last night.”

“And whose fault was that?” Despite his intention to remain calm, Will’s voice raised, and a couple of passing trainees gave him startled looks. He took a breath, then another. A third, and his voice was nearly level as he continued, “You know very well why I was tense, and forgive me, Doctor, but I don’t think seeing you again is going to help my problem.”

He could hear Lecter’s amusement through the line. “On the contrary, my dear Will. I think that is exactly what you need. Please, humor me and come by my home this evening. I will prepare a light dinner and we will try to work through your recent stress.” The tone was courteous, and anybody listening would think to themselves that Hannibal Lecter was a very considerate friend. Will knew better. This was a demand disguised as an invitation, and he’d already been warned not to say no again.

“Fine. Yes, I’ll come.”

“I’ll look forward to your arrival. Around seven?”

Seven was too far away – it would only serve to make him even more jittery than he already was. “No. Sooner. Now.”

“As you wish. I will see you soon, Will.”

Will disconnected the call without replying, walked calmly to his car and got in. He shut the door with a firm click, then let his body slump forward and his head hit the steering wheel. To a casual observer he must have looked like any weary lecturer after a long day of talking at a bunch of trainees who were only half listening. In truth he was battling with two very different emotions. The largest part of him dreaded going to Lecter’s, was disgusted by the idea of eating anything that he cooked, and worried about what the rest of the night would have in store. A much smaller, much more shameful part of him, however, was _excited_. It was the part of him that he did his best never to acknowledge, the part that looked forward to seeing Lecter every week despite what he was. It was the part of him that had been ready to love the man before he’d known what he was capable of, and though he wished desperately that he could cut that part out of himself and burn it to cinders, he knew it would never be truly gone. He buried it as best he could, but it had a habit of clawing its way back to the surface. That part of him didn’t care what Lecter wanted to do to him so long as he had his attention, and Will could not leave the parking lot until he had subdued it once more.

Even a small meal was a presentation for Dr. Lecter, so Will was wholly unsurprised to find the dining room table set up as lavishly as if he were serving a full seven course feast. He didn’t bother with pretense and made straight for his wine glass, gulping the liquid down quickly and rudely and gesturing for a refill. Lecter frowned, shook his head.

“No. You will not do this intoxicated. You are better than that.”

Will laughed. It wasn’t a pleasant sound. “I used to be better than that. Now I’m little better than a blow up doll, I think. Just push me into position and do what you like – I won’t say no, so there’s no need for the games.”

Lecter gave him a sorrowful look. “If you truly believe that, then you are not the man I believe you to be. Sit. Eat. You will feel better with a hot meal inside of you.”

Will sat. “You’re an idiot if you think I’m touching anything you’ve cooked.” He’d barely eaten all day and his head was already swimming from the wine. It made him feel reckless, and he liked it.

The only reply he received was Lecter exiting the dining room and reentering with two plates in his hands. “I am afraid this is rather simple – you did not leave me much time to prepare.” He set a plate in front of Will, who glared. “Grilled eggplant parmigiana with a meatless marinara sauce.” He gave a sly smile. “I thought you might enjoy a vegetarian dish this once.”

“I said, I’m not eating anything you’ve touched. I don’t care if it’s animal, vegetable, or mineral. Anything you’ve made can only taste like ashes and death.”

Lecter set his own plate down with a click. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat in the chair across from Will. “You are being very rude.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not feeling particularly sociable tonight. Perhaps some more wine would help. I can get it myself if you want to eat.” He made to stand, and quick as a snake Lecter shot out an impossibly long leg and knocked him back down.

“You will stay right there. I have already said that you are not to be drunk tonight. If you truly do not wish to eat, you will wait until I am finished. I will not tolerate such blatant discourtesy at my own table. If you cannot act in a rational manner then I will tie you down. Am I going to have to tie you down, Will?”

Will shook his head mutely. The euphoric mania he’d felt only moments before had drained out of him, and he sat sedately in his chair, ignoring his own meal as he waited for Lecter to finish his. He took his time about it, savored each bite and sipped his wine, acting the entire time as if Will weren’t there. A small punishment that was perhaps more effective than even he knew, as the wine he’d gulped on an empty stomach had allowed that thrice damned, needy part of him to rise towards the surface.

When Lecter finished his meal, he drank the last of his wine, blotted his mouth almost delicately with his napkin, and finally looked at Will.

“You might need to tie me up,” Will blurted, felt himself blush. He’d had too much time to think about what would be happening after dinner, and he was sure the same toy from the last one of these sessions was to be used. Lecter would want to make his point, after all. He would need his victory over Will to be complete. Will didn’t think he would be able to sit back and let him, but he couldn’t walk out again. Any opportunity he’d had to do so had passed as he’d watched Lecter eat.

“I will not tie you. I might have, once, but now I believe it is important for your state of mind that you submit willingly.” Will licked his lips nervously and twisted his hands. Lecter’s face softened into something that looked a lot like concern, although it didn’t reach his eyes. They watched him coldly, curiously, and Will hated himself for wishing that he could ignore those eyes and pretend that Lecter cared, even a little.

“Please, go upstairs and get ready while I take care of the dishes. I won’t take long.”

Will nodded. He walked on shaky legs up the stairs and into Lecter’s bedroom, wanting to roll his eyes at how pretentious the entire room was, from the art on the walls to the Theremin in the corner, but he couldn’t. Not thinking about what he was doing, he pulled off his clothes, folding each item as it came off and placing it on a nearby chair. Naked, he sat on the bed, the blue duvet feeling pleasantly cool against his skin, and waited.

Lecter didn’t take long, but it was long enough for Will to find a semblance of sobriety, and with it a spark of defiance. He met and held Lecter’s eyes as he entered the room, tilted his chin up. “Why is it I’m always naked and you’re always clothed?” he demanded. “Surely we’re both above such petty power plays.”

Lecter studied him a moment, then nodded. Without a word, and keeping his eyes on Will the entire time, he began to remove his own clothes. Will did not look away, instead swept his eyes over each body part at is was finally laid bare to him, both curious and looking for weakness.

Lecter was awesomely fit, but then Will had already known that. He couldn’t be one of the most prolific serial killers of the time and not be in shape. There was a faint scar on one of his upper thighs where he’d been stabbed by Tobias Budge, and scars on his wrists from where Matthew Brown had taken Will’s turn at trying to kill him. Will was delighted by those scars, by the mark he’d managed to leave. They didn’t come close to the scars he carried due to Lecter, but they were visible reminders that he had fought back, and that he could again.

He was surprised to find that the other man was already half hard. The sight of it made Will flush, and to his utter dismay he felt a jolt of arousal. He didn’t want to feel that way. Lecter’s nostrils flared once, and a corner of his mouth turned up. He hung his clothes in his closet and pulled something from off the shelf, a little box that Will had only seen once before. His hands twisted themselves into the material under them to stop him from fidgeting, but Lecter knew. He walked back over to Will placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze when he noticed his eyes glued to the small box in his hand.

“Relax. This will not hurt you, not if you calm down.”

Will’s mouth twitched in some semblance of a smile. “Calming down is something that I’m pretty sure I can’t do right now. Are you – I could –“ and he reached for Lecter’s erection, wondered if perhaps he could avoid what was in that box if he could just get Lecter’s mind off of it. His hand was caught before it could make contact, however. Lecter waited for Will to meet his eyes, shook his head.

“This is not about me, Will. Not about what I want. It is about what you need.”

“Lie. We both know that’s a lie. This has only ever been about what you want. This is the last thing I need, and you are the last person I need it from. ”

Lecter sighed heavily. He pushed Will’s shoulder gently, until Will got the hint and scooted back on the bed until there was enough space for Lecter to get on, too. He surprised Will by choosing to straddle him, pushing his knees out on either side of Will’s legs in a mirror of the position Will had taken the first time they’d done something like this. He placed the box on the bed next to them and brought his hands up to cradle Will’s face, holding his head steady to gaze into his eyes.

“You do need this, William. You’ve needed it since the very beginning, and you’ve needed me to do it. You need me to ground you, and you need me to make you submit so that you can trust me to do so. You need me to take the responsibility and relief of letting go out of your hands.” And for the first time since they’d started this, he brought their lips together in a kiss.

Will’s fingers tightened their grip on the duvet to keep from reaching up at the surprising sweetness of that kiss. He gave no resistance – he had never managed to create a defense against tenderness – instead he responded before he was even aware he meant to, pressed back, opened his mouth. Lecter wasted no time in deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into Will’s mouth and taking possession like he owned it, and Will let him. The kiss had brought the needy part of Will to the forefront. It had control now, and it was not intending to allow reason to return any time soon.

His hands lost their death grip on the sheets and instead found Lecter’s arms, pulling him closer. He felt the other man smile against his mouth, and then he was being pushed to lie on his back as Lecter began to trail kisses down his neck. He went willingly, tilted his head back to provide better access. His fingers tightened and loosened on Lecter’s arms, and he realized that for the first time, he had an opportunity to do some exploring of his own. He waited for the normal mixture of disgust and arousal that those sorts of thoughts usually brought, but all he felt was the arousal mixed with eagerness. As his hands slid to touch Lecter’s chest, Will wondered dimly if he’d finally broken for good. He ran his fingers through the hair on Lecter’s chest, tugged lightly. Lecter let out a small noise, not quite a gasp but more than a breath, and Will tugged again, delighted. His fingers found a nipple and twisted.

This time Lecter did gasp, and Will shivered at the sensation against his throat. He wanted to hear Lecter make more sounds, wanted to undo the man as much as he undid Will. Wanted to make him crave and hate it in equal measure, as Will did. He twisted harder, and Lecter’s hands were suddenly on his, forcing them away from his body and up along the bed. He pressed them to where the mattress met headboard, encouraging Will to slide his fingers in between the two and grip. “Keep these here,” he instructed, and moved down.

When his mouth closed over him Will cried out, hips bucking. He felt his legs spread to give Lecter more room, and knew that if his senses returned to him after this was all over that would be the response that shamed him the most. For now all he wanted was to give Lecter as much access as possible.

His hips kept moving, working him towards orgasm, and Lecter hummed around him in approval, sucking harder. Will moaned helplessly at the sensation, tossing his head back as his eyes slid closed in pleasure. He was so, so close. He thrust up harder, felt his penis hit the back of Lecter’s throat.

Abruptly, Lecter pulled away, his mouth making an obscene noise as it slid off of Will. He grabbed Will at the base of his erection and squeezed, hard, making Will let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine as his approaching climax was staved off. His hands loosened their hold on the mattress and he slumped into the bed, panting, completely unsatisfied. He turned his head to glare at Lecter, who was grinning at him.

“Not just yet, dear Will,” he admonished gently, then reached over on the bed for the little box. Will had forgotten it was there and tensed up, realizing what was coming. His saner side tried to use that moment to reassert itself, but this time Will consciously forced it back. He would need the eager to please part of him for this. There was no going back, and if he could use that deep, shameful need to make Lecter proud of him to make this easier, he would…even if it meant opening a door that he wasn’t sure he would be able to close.

Lecter took something out of the box and showed it to Will. It was a blue vibrator, shorter and more slender than some dildos he’d seen but still looking impossibly large to Will’s eyes. His entire body tightened, and not with pleasure. Lecter made a soothing noise and rubbed a calming hand along Will’s thigh. “I promise you that I will make you feel very good, Will,” he said softly. “Don’t I always?”

Will nodded, but his eyes were glued to the toy in Lecter’s hand. Lecter sighed. “Would it help if I told you what I was going to do?”

Will’s eyes snapped to his, and he shook his head rapidly. His erection was flagging and nerves were coursing through him. He doubted that hearing Lecter explain in detail what he wanted to do with the toy in his hand would help with either of those things. He reflexively tried to close his legs, but could not with the other man’s body between them.

Lecter sighed again, then placed the toy on the bed. “Perhaps we will wait a bit longer, hm?” He said, and bent back down, kissing Will’s inner thigh. Hesitantly, Will relaxed, satisfied for the moment that Lecter wasn’t going to just shove that thing inside of him. He kept his eyes on it as he nudged his hips up slightly, hoping that Lecter would take the hint to put his mouth back on him.

Lecter chuckled, and complied. He slid his mouth back over Will briefly, sucking lightly and causing Will’s penis to take renewed interest in the proceedings. He pulled his mouth away almost immediately, moving to suck and tongue at Will’s balls instead. One of his hands came up to circle Will lightly, and he slid a loose fist up and down Will’s erection as his mouth moved lower.

Will squirmed. He had never tried any type of anal play before, and though what Lecter was doing felt good, he found that the idea of where his tongue was made him a bit uncomfortable. Soon enough, however, that discomfort faded as Lecter continued, and Will found himself torn between rocking into Lecter’s mouth or his hand. It all felt so good that when he felt a finger sliding up to join the tongue inside of him, Will merely tried to open himself farther to accommodate it.

He was truly gone now, mind blissfully blank with how good his body felt under Lecter's ministrations. His head tossed back and forth on the bed, mouth open and emitting a steady stream of moans mixed with pleas for more. Lecter gave it to him, withdrawing his tongue so that he might slide a second finger into Will, scissoring them and crooking them to hit something inside of him that sent pleasure sparking through his limbs. Will’s hips began to buck wildly as he chased his climax, knowing it was soon and eager to feel the pleasure crash over him once again. Lecter’s mouth returned then to his erection as he reached for something next to him. Will knew what was coming, but this time wasn’t dreading it. In fact he welcomed it, knowing that it really would make him feel so, so good, just as he’d been promised.

Lecter removed his fingers and slid the toy home, nudging it right up against the spot that made Will see stars. There was a soft click, the sound of muted buzzing, and then the toy was vibrating against that spot hard. Will’s body had had enough. With a loud cry that was closer to a scream, Will came, clinging to both the bed and his sanity by his fingertips.

His orgasm seemed to go on and on, and Lecter kept his mouth and the toy in place through it and after, only removing both when Will began to twitch weakly from overstimulation. He crawled back up Will’s body until they were lying flush together, then turned him so that he was lying on his side with Lecter spooned behind him. Will went easily, hardly able to move himself and curious as to what Lecter had planned now.

The other man slotted his hips against Will, nudging his erection in between his thighs. Understanding dawned, and Will tightened his legs as best he could, to provide better friction. The part of him that loved the doctor was still in charge, and it was so happy, so grateful for what Lecter had done, that it would do anything in return to provide the same pleasure. It was that part of him that guided Will’s hand to Lecter’s thigh, that part of him that encouraged him to rock back into the soft movements the other man made.

The rolls of Lecters hips were slow, unhurried, and Will found them lulling him into slumber. He knew it wouldn’t matter much if he did – his willingness to participate meant more to Lecter than whether or not he managed to follow through. His eyes closed and his breathing deepened. Sanity would return when he woke. He would continue fighting at every turn because he had to, because to allow Lecter to win would be to lose the very best of himself, but even he wouldn’t be able to deny that the fight might very well prove to be in vain.

Will slipped into darkness thanks to gentle rocking and a voice whispering in his ear, covered in sweat and come, and it was the easiest and best sleep he’d ever had, for once completely without dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever looked at something you've written and wondered where it all went wrong?
> 
> Yeah, me neither. ;)
> 
> Please do tell me what you think.


End file.
